Historia de un sueño
by Daniie Trancy Malfoy
Summary: Yo solo queria recorrer este viaje llamado vida a tu lado... pero sera el destino quien decidirá si este camino lo habremos de seguir juntos.
1. Remembranza

_La historia y personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo solo los tome prestados para hacer volar mi imaginación :P espero les guste :)_

* * *

_**Remembranza**_

Pensar, los últimos días no tenía más que recuerdos en su memoria, aquellos momentos en los que una chica formaba parte de todos y cada uno de ellos; cualquiera pensaría que George estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de su hermano Fred pero hasta entre ellos preferían guardarse ciertas cosas.

Hacía tiempo que Hermione fue en busca de los horocruxes junto a su inseparable amigo Harry Potter y para desgracia de Fred con su hermano Ron; era eso lo que lo tenía preocupado ¿Qué pasaría si algo les ocurría y los dañaba? O peor ¿Qué pasaría si **SU** Hermione se enamoraba de alguien más? Después de todo, la mayoría estaba consciente de los sentimientos que Ron tenia hacia ella (Todos excepto él mismo) y de que arriesgaba todo por Harry.

-Tengo que ordenar mis prioridades- Se burlaba de sí mismo.

-¿Algo que comentar hermano?- Decía George al entrar a la habitación

-No, ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque no has salido de la habitación, ni siquiera has bajado a Sortilegios…-

-No lo sé, no tenía humor supongo-

-¿Fred que tienes?-

-Estoy cansado ¿Hablamos luego?- Decía al tiempo que se volteaba boca abajo en su cama

-Está bien, pero tenemos que hablar- Y cerró la puerta dejando de nuevo a Fred solo.

Era bastante raro ver a Fred con esa actitud tan sombría, después de todo eran reconocidos por ser los más divertidos, eran inteligentes y en base a su inteligencia creaban toda clase de objetos que lograban sacar sonrisas a cualquiera, siendo esa la razón por la que les agradaban a todos y el que "Sortilegios Weasley" fuera un lugar rentable y divertido. Pero parecía que esos tiempos habían quedado atrás ya que Fred se mostraba desganado y triste, solo encerrado en su habitación y pocas veces comía, cuestiones que preocupaban a George pero conociendo a su hermano sabía que aunque lo presionara a contarle lo que le angustiaba no se lo contaría hasta que él mismo se sintiera listo.

Fred por su parte solo se quedó en su cama, recordando aquellos pequeños momentos que llegó a compartir con Hermione

_**Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso, todos entraron por su valía.- decía Hermione a Malfoy**_

_**Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa **__**sangre sucia- Respondía Malfoy al momento que escuchaba la voz de Hermione**_

-no sé qué le hubiera hecho a Malfoy de no ser por el estúpido de Flint se interpuso- Se decía al recordar como estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre Malfoy.

También se recordó observando a Hermione cuando estaban en el Caldero Chorreante a punto de empezar su quinto año en Hogwarts (tercero para Hermione) observando con una mala cara (bastante disimulada) que ni Harry ni Ron se despegaban de ella un momento. Y cómo cuando por fin la dejaron sola, se puso a hablar con Ginny y la señora Weasley sin prestarle ni un poco de atención.

_**-Tendrás que ser más disimulado ¿sabes?-**_

_**-¿De qué hablas George?- Preguntaba "desinteresado"**_

_**-¿Dónde ha quedado tu confianza? , ¿Acaso piensas quedarte aquí observando? Acércate, no seas cobarde-**_

_**-No sé de qué hablas – Trato de finalizar la conversación**_

_**-Por favor ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que no dejas de observar a Hermione?-**_

_**-¡Ja! ¿Yo observando a la insufrible sabelotodo?, No digas tonterías hermano- **_

_**-lo que tú digas Fred-**_

-Pensar que fue el único en darse cuenta de ello, supongo que por algo somos gemelos- Reía Fred recordando ese momento- o cuando todos creían que Crookshanks se comió a Scabbers y te peleabas con ella por ese incidente, estúpido Ron, si no fuera por él, jamás me podría haber acercado a ella; tú teniéndola cerca y pelearte por la estúpida de Scabbers, ¡Si decías que era aburrida!, pero me dolía verla triste por pelear contigo, ni tratar de convencerte con eso ayudo a que te reconciliaras con ella, por suerte no duró "tanto" su pelea, sí que fue un año movido para ustedes tres ¿Verdad?-

-O el mundial de Quidditch, pensar que te tendría en mi casa y fue ahí cuando te convertí en mi "juguete favorito", pero no estuvo tan fácil para mí ¿sabías? Siempre estabas tras de Ron, solo volteabas a verme cuando te hacía una broma, ¿Por qué no podías mirarme solo por ser yo? ¿Por qué siempre con ellos?, ¿crees que iba a olvidar que siempre estabas tras ellos?-

**¿Por qué no le enseñas a Harry dónde va a dormir, Ron?- decía Hermione**

**Fred no pudo evitar poner una cara de desagrado ante la idea de que fuera con ellos**

**-Ya lo sabe. En mi habitación, durmió allí la última...-**

**-Podemos ir todos- Casi ordeno Hermione**

**George observo la cara de Fred, parecía que estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre ellos**

**-¡Ah!-exclamó Ron- De acuerdo.**

**Sí, nosotros también vamos-dijo George, tratando de evitar que estuvieran a solas y que su hermano se relajara**

**-¡Ustedes se quedan dónde están!- ordeno la señora Weasley.**

**George miró a Fred y en voz baja le dijo –Lo siento- **

**-Tranquilo- respondía Fred, señalando para hacer que volteara su hermano y que este observara como Ginny iba con ellos y se quedaron ahí escuchando los regaños de su madre sobre "Sortilegios Weasley"**

Fred se levantó, tenía que dejar de pensar en ella, aunque la foto escondida en un cajón de su buro no ayudaba mucho, tenía que verla aunque sea en fotografía.

-Eres tan linda Mione- se decía al mirar la fotografía - ¿Por qué no tuve el valor de invitarte al baile de navidad? Vaya cobarde que resulte- se mofaba Weasley

-Estúpido y sensual Viktor Krum, se me tenía que adelantar ¿pero que iba a saber yo que eso pretendía el muy desgraciado cuando iba a la biblioteca? Ni para decirme quien era tu pareja me sirvió Ronald, pero… te veías tan hermosa-

-¿Con que es Hermione la que te trae tan extraño?- Decía George entrando a la habitación

-¿Pero qué demo…?-

-Orejas extensibles, ya sabes, ingenio Weasley- Respondió George guiñándole el ojo a un muy rojo (más de lo normal) Fred

-Carajo George, ¿no me podrías dar privacidad?- Refunfuñaba Fred

-No-, uno descubre cosas muy interesantes escuchando conversaciones ajenas como el hecho de que a tu hermano le parezca sensual un jugador de quidditch, no todos los días descubres que tu hermano tiene tendencias homosexuales- Concluyó para soltarse a reír, cosa que Fred imito

-A veces hablo sin pensar, solo repetía lo que las chicas dicen- Decía entre risas

-¿Con que Hermione Fred? No te juzgo, se puso bastante sexy con el tiempo-

-Cállate estúpido- Grito mientras arrojaba juguetón una almohada a George

-¿Por qué nunca me contaste sobre eso?-

-Hasta en los gemelos hay secretos George, era algo especial para mi… aunque ni tanto ya que tú lo sospechabas ¿muchas veces me lo insinuaste recuerdas? Así que no lo desconocías del todo-

-Pues si pero me hubiera gustado escucharlo de tu boca, no es como si fuera a burlarme del gran Fred que juro nunca enamorarse y que…-

-Cállate George, mira ¿Qué es eso? Es una…. ¿lechuza?-Decía al tiempo que señalaba la ventana

-¿El amor te está afectando la vista hermano?-

Caminando hacia la ventana, George tomo la carta que la lechuza llevaba se mantuvo un minuto en silencio mientras leía

-¿Porque tan serio eh George? ¿Acaso es una noviecita tuya? Que ocultadito te lo tenías – Decía mientras le daba un codazo a su hermano

-Cállate Fred, es otra cosa… volvieron-

-¿Volvió esa envidia hacia tu hermano más sexy y encantador? Pensé que lo habíamos superado- Bromeaba Fred riendo

-No seas tonto, volvieron… Ron, Harry…

-¡Hermione!- Dijo sonriendo, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz –Pero ¿Cómo están? ¿Están bien? ¿ELLA ESTA BIEN? – Agitaba a su hermano no podía evitar exaltarse

-Recuerda que tu hermano volvió con ellos-

-¡George!- Reclamo su hermano

-¡No dice nada! Solo dice que volvieron-

-¿Y que esperamos? ¡Vamos para haya! –

Fred tomo su chaqueta y corrió hacia la ´puerta al tiempo que tomaba el brazo de su hermano, había aguantado demasiado tiempo sin saber de ella y el saberla tan cerca lo llenaba de ansias… se había decidido, se le declararía.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

No se de donde ni como carajo salio esto de mi cabeza XD , pero no se tenia esa curiosidad y tenia que sacarla de mi mente ; desde que escuche una canción llamada Historia de un sueño de la Oreja de Van Gogh pensé mucho en esta pareja y salio esto...

Solo es la primera parte necesitaba un prologo xD, si la universidad me lo permite la próxima semana estoy aquí para la continuación, no quiero que dure mas de 3 capítulos pero espero lo disfruten

Cualquier error que encuentren respecto a esta historia con la historia original (excepto la pareja claro XD) haganmelo saber esta memoria de teflon no me ayuda a recordar tantos detalles XD

!Gracias por leer!


	2. Presentimientos vs Sentimientos

_**Presentimientos vs Sentimientos**_

-Ese duende no me da confianza ¿Por qué los dejamos ir?- Expresaba Bill preocupado en casa de su tía, lugar donde solían pasar los veranos sin embargo esta vez servía de refugio para la orden

-Es necesario Bill, tenemos que acabar con esto…espera alguien llama a la puerta- Expreso Fleur

-¡Fleur! ¡Bill!-

-Fred George, son ustedes que gus…-

-Si si, hola ¿Dónde está Hermione?- Fred no pudo evitarlo, empujo la puerta sentía que su pecho quería reventar, quería al fin revelar sus sentimientos

-Lo siento cuñadita mi hermano está un poco… acelerado- Dijo al momento que le daba un golpe en la cabeza

-¡Hey! Eso dolió-

-No hay problema- Respondía Fleur intrigada…

-Hey hey hey Fred tranquilo, los chicos ya se fueron-

-¿Cómo que se fueron? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?- Decía Fred desesperado, llevaba mucho tiempo aguantando.

-A Gringotts, tenían un plan-

-¡Maldita sea!- Fred golpeo una pared

-¿Qué te traes Fred?-

-Olvidalo Bill, está un poco estresado ya sabes ser hombres de negocios vuelve loca a la gente- intervino por su gemelo -¿No sabes cuándo volverán?-

-Sabes que nunca sabremos del todo que traman los chicos… solo es cuestión de esperar-

-Esperar, espera, esperar ¿No creen que he esperado demasiado?- Expreso Fred, la emoción que sentía se trasformó en desesperación

-Tranquilo enamorado, solo falta poco- George no podía evitar burlarse de Fred

-¿Fred enamorado? ¿En serio?- no lo puedo creer, quien lo imaginaria tú el Don Juan el que dijo "enamorarse de nada sirve, lo único bueno es divertirse" y ¿Quién es la desafortunada Fred?- Bill se unió a la broma

-Chicos, ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntaba Fleur, interrumpiendo la conversación

-Es de Neville -Grito Bill

Fred corrió a ver que decía aquel escrito, tenía un mal presentimiento

-Dice que Harry, Ron y Hermione están… en Hogwarts- quedo atónito, su desesperación se convertía en miedo - ¿Por qué a Hogwarts? ¿No está Snape a cargo ahora? ¿Acaso les gusta exponerse a los peores peligros? – Fred tenía miedo, ahora que estaba decidido a declararse por fin, las cosas se ponían más obscuras; no podía darse el lujo de perderla… ni de no expresarle todo lo que sentía

-Vamos Fred ánimo, sabes que cuando esos chicos se meten en peligro es por algo importante y siempre salen muy bien librados, te prometo que esta no será la excepción- Si bien George no estaba seguro de aquella declaración, buscaba reconfortar a su hermano no podían desanimarse y menos ahora.

-Tienes razón… - Fred intento sonreír, sin embargo la preocupación lo embargaba

-Neville dice que lleguemos con Aberforth, el indicara nuestro camino-

-Solo llamo a la orden y vamos para haya- respondía Bill, no podían perder el tiempo

En lo que llegaba la hora de ir a Hogwarts, Fred se sentó tenía que pensar, si quería actuar esta era la oportunidad ya que tal vez no habría otra más…

-Fred tranquilo todo saldrá bien-

-No lo sé George, tengo un mal presentimiento ¿sabes que te quiero hermano?-

-¡O no! Ahora no solo estás enamorado de Viktor, ¿también de mí? Sé que soy muy guapo y que hay un ejército de chicas que esta tras de mi pero no eres mi tipo, además no creó que a Hermione le guste esa tendencia bisexual que te estas formando hermano- No le gustaba ver a su hermano serio, con miedo, por lo que trataba destensar la situación con una broma. Fred rio por debajo

-Tonto ¿Nunca lo olvidaras?-

-¿Olvidaste cuando Ron bailo con McGonagall?, ¿olvidaste recordárselo durante los tres meses siguientes de ese suceso?-

-Ni un solo día- Fred rio, solo su hermano gemelo podía hacerlo volver a ese mundo de felicidad… aunque no durará mucho –Gracias, en serio te quiero hermano, nunca lo olvides ¿siempre juntos no es verdad?-

-Siempre-respondía al momento que abrazaba a su hermano, su otro yo.

-Chicos, lamento interrumpir pero es hora de irnos- Fleur llamaba a los gemelos, era la hora de la batalla

-¿Ves? Solo no aprovechas esta oportunidad y te voy a matar Fred-

-Creeme, no lo dejare pasar- Respondía seguro de sí mismo, pero con aquel presentimiento que lo seguía embargando

Una vez que llegaron con Aberforth, se les informo como entrar a la sala de menesteres, muchos estaban ahí… incluso Ginny

-¡Ginny! ¿Has visto a Hermione?-

-Si Fred, yo también te extrañe-

-Ginny dile al enamorado donde está su amada Julieta-

-¿Julieta? ¿Qué quieres decir con…? ¡Que lenta soy! ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta? –

-Ginny, por favor-

-Si lo siento, está por haya-

Señalo una esquina, efectivamente ahí estaba Hermione charlando con Ron, a pesar de su ropa un poco sucia y su cabello enmarañado (como lo recordaba) la vio tan hermosa, tan bella, tan perfecta para él, solo había un defecto… su hermano menor estaba a su lado.

-¡Ron! ¿Cómo estás?-

-Fred, pues he tenido mejores días… ¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Me permites a Hermione?- Al diablo su hermano, lo quería alejar… amaba a su hermano pero necesitaba estar con Hermione **SU** Hermione, por lo que al momento de hablar la tomo del brazo y la llevo a una habitación que se encontraba abierta y sola. Cerró la puerta y miro la cara de Hermione, que lo observaba confundida

-Herms, ¿Qué tal el viaje?-

-Fred, no fuimos de vacaciones sabes. Preferiría no hablar de eso-

-Disculpame…-

Silencio incomodo, no sabía que decir, tan decidido que estaba y ahora no encontraba las palabras hasta que Hermione corto ese silencio

-Sabes Fred, si no sabes que decir preferiría salir, Harry volverá en cualquier momento y será hora de tomar Hogwarts de nuevo, no podemos perder el tiempo-

Hermione intento caminar hacia la puerta y cuando estaba dispuesta a abrirla, Fred la tomo del brazo, ella volteo a verlo

-¡Estoy enamorado de ti!- Grito Fred, ni siquiera analizo lo que decía, solo quería sacar aquel sentimiento que no aguantaba seguir oculto en su corazón.

Hermione solo lo observaba, anonadada con los ojos abiertos por aquella declaración

-Fred yo no sé qué decir…-

-Solo no digas nada…-

Fred tomo el rostro de Hermione y lo acerco al suyo, tomo un poco de tiempo esperando la reacción de ella temía que lo rechazara, sin embargo noto que no había ningún movimiento de su parte y siguió su camino a los labios de Hermione… esos labios que se pasaba observando, anhelando y que lo sacaban de sus casillas hasta que sus labios se juntaron.

Sus labios se rozaron, reconocieron su aliento y su respiración seguía un ritmo armonioso, se fue convirtiendo en un beso más provocativo, Fred se apropió de los labios de Hermione y así descubrió que eran suyos… solo esos labios se podían acoplar perfectamente a los suyos… hasta que la respiración hizo de las suyas y tuvieron que separarse. Fred no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Mione, en cuanto acabe esto… tú serás una Weasley ¡Lo juro!-

-Fred yo…-

-Hablaremos en cuanto acabe esto, y cuando lo hagamos aclararemos todo y veremos qué rumbo seguiremos ¿Esta bien? es hora de irnos, recuerda que Harry nos espera-

-Está bien, Fred pero…-

-Recuerda que a pesar de lo que pase, siempre te amare… siempre estaré a tu lado- Deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios, la tomo de la mano y dispuso a salir de la habitación

-Gracias Fred…- susurro Hermione

Al salir deposito un beso más en la mano de Hermione, le dedico una sonrisa y fue a lado de George.

-¿Qué tal te fue hermano?-

-Perfecto- Fred no cabía en su felicidad, al fin pudo declararle sus sentimientos a aquella chica que le robo el corazón.

-¿Me pregunto que dirá Herms al enterarse de tus tendencias homosexuales? Tal vez le gustara compartirte con tu amado Viktor-

-Callate George- Rio Fred- Mira es Harry

-Voldemort está en camino, están atrincherando la escuela… Snape ha huido… ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo lo supieron?

-Enviamos mensajes al resto del Ejército de Dumbledore, -explicó Fred-. No puedes esperar que todo el mundo se pierda la diversión

Todos estaban hablando hasta que llego Percy

-¡Fui un tonto! –Gritó Percy - Fui un idiota, fui un… un…

-Lameculos del Ministerio, repudiaste a la familia, idiota hambriento de poder, -dijo Fred.

-¡Sí, lo fui!- Dijo Percy

-Bien, no podías decir nada más honesto que eso -dijo Fred, tendiéndole la mano a Percy.

La Señora Weasley estalló en lágrimas. Corrió hacia él, empujando a Fred a un lado, y envolviendo a Percy en un abrazo estrangulandor mientras él le palmeaba la espalda, con los ojos fijos en su padre.

-Lo siento, Papá. –dijo Percy.

Fred no podía estar más contento, su familia volvía a ser la de antes, podría volver a molestar a Percy, su hermano siempre estaría a su lado y su amada Hermione… al fin podría ser suya ¿Qué más podría pedir?, ahora solo faltaba un cabo suelto, terminar esta batalla para que su vida fuera realmente perfecta y ese presentimiento de que algo estaba mal fue opacado por tanta felicidad…

* * *

Después de tanto tiempo al fin subo el segundo capitulo, si encuentran incongruencias con la historia original lo siento me deje llevar XD espero les guste :)

Mañana subo el siguiente capitulo :)  
Gracias por leer


End file.
